Sweet Disposition
by nirvana18
Summary: Libra is terribly inhibited when it comes to romance, but Robin is determined to get him to loosen up. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

First story on the site, so lemme know what ya think.

* * *

Things had changed drastically for Libra over the last few months. After the long journey with his fellow war monks, he'd finally managed to find Chrom and his Shepherds. The monks' purpose had been simple- to save the Exalt's life at any cost. All of his friends had been lost along the way, dying for the their beloved ruler.

Emmeryn's life, however, had been lost. No, it had been willingly given. Libra had even more respect for her now that she was dead; for her sacrifice. After the Shepherds managed to escape, the grieving truly began.

Libra remembered approaching Chrom when they returned to camp, the young prince's face cold and withdrawn as he held his weeping sister close. A majority of the Shepherds had returned to their tents and various duties, letting the royalty grieve their loss. Frederick and the tactician had stayed by his side, loyal to a fault. Libra had approached the prince carefully.

"_Sire, I… my deepest sympathies for the loss of your beloved sister. I cannot imagine the grief-" _

"_Thank you, Libra," Chrom had cut him off quickly, a pained smile on his face as he patted Lissa's hair. "I'm sure you'll… ah, offer prayers to Naga on behalf of my sister?" _

_Libra had smiled lightly. "Your sister's soul is in need of no prayer, sire. I pray for comfort of the loved ones she sacrificed herself for-" He winced as Lissa's crying finally subsided and she twisted out of her brother's arms to look at him, her tiny face red as she struggled to catch her breath._

"_Th-thank you," she finally managed. Frederick cleared his throat and offered the princess his hand, which she took hesitantly and allowed the knight to guide her towards her tent. _

_Chrom sighed heavily and glanced at his tactician, whom Libra had never caught the name of amidst the battles and returning to camp. She was like the prince's shadow, never leaving his side."Robin, would you mind showing Libra to an empty tent?" The white-haired woman nodded, turning to Libra as Chrom walked after Frederick and his sister. "Let's get you to your tent." _

Libra found life with the Shepherds to be exhausting, but fulfilling. He fit in well amongst everyone, well-liked and accepted. He got along especially well with Stahl, Lissa and Nowi, spending most of his free time with one of those three or in his tent, praying for safety. Frederick assigned him brutal work once he discovered Libra was strong, but the priest didn't mind.

After two months among them, he concluded life was much more preferable as a Shepherd then it'd been before. The battles weren't much to his liking, however, but he killed their enemies effectively despite that. Robin brought him along most every battle, seeing his ability to fight _and _heal as invaluable.

He stayed mostly alongside Stahl during the battles, occasionally healing wounds or assisting a Shepherd. Robin directed the battles flawlessly, and victory was almost assured with her on their side.

Now, sitting in his tent, sharpening his axe carefully, Libra mused over Robin's brilliance. She was truly an amazing woman, both mentally and physically. Her magic was powerful, but she still was humble and kind. She constantly had her nose buried in a book, usually thick novels with titles like "Battle Strategies from History: Elincia's Gambit". Her battle plans were simple and effective; they hadn't lost a single Shepherd. Not to mention her beauty…

Libra jumped guiltily as Robin herself entered his tent, almost dropping his axe. "Sorry to startle you," she said softly, her voice amused, "But could you help me out?" She lifted her hand as explanation, which was cut across the palm with a large amount of blood trickling out.

Libra sighed and set his weapon and the sharpener aside, rising from his spot on the floor and taking a vulnerary from his desk. He grabbed her hand with exceeding care, examining the cut.

It was quite deep. "How'd you manage this?" He asked, expertly applying the healing ointment to the cut. Robin pouted dramatically. "I may have been attempting a new type of magic that didn't quite, ah, work out." Libra nodded, unsurprised. Robin came to his tent on a weekly basis with some sort of bruise or cut; he was used to her visits by now.

"I'm beginning to think you do this to yourself on purpose," he teased, wrapping a thin white bandage around her hand. To his surprise, he looked up to find her blushing; her normally pale skin a bright pink. She was avoiding his confused gaze, looking at the floor intently.

"You're my favorite healer," she offered quietly, finally looking up at him. He smiled at her warmly, realizing he was still holding her now bandaged hand. He quickly dropped it, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah, and you're my favorite… tactician?"

Robin grinned broadly, standing on her tip-toes to gently brush her lips against the monk's cheek. "Thank you," she said gratefully, walking backwards towards the tent's entrance.

"See you tonight at dinner?" She asked hopefully. Libra managed to nod. She smiled once more and ducked out of the tent. Libra lifted a hand to his cheek. He considered something briefly, before returning the vulnerary to his desk. It probably wasn't likely, but he had a suspicion that Robin _may _have a crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

I think there'll be about five chapters in total. :)

* * *

Robin tapped her fingers anxiously against the wooden tabletop, looking at the entrance to the mess hall for the tenth time. She sighed quietly and turned her attention to her dinner, twirling her spoon in her soup distractedly. It was nearly dark out, and he still hadn't shown up...

"Robin?"

"Huh…?" She turned her attention to Chrom slowly, her chin pressed into her palm. The prince frowned. "I've asked you three times now if you're feeling alright…"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him, looking again around the room. Lissa followed her gaze to the door and grinned, elbowing her roughly in the ribs.

"She's just waiting for someone, Chrom," the blonde said suggestively, blowing kisses at Robin as the tactician rubbed her side. For such a little thing, Lissa sure could leave a bruise. Chrom sifted uncomfortably on the wooden bench.

"Ah… okay. I'll see you later, then."

With that the prince hurried away, Lissa sliding into his place next to Robin immediately. She put her slender arm around Robin, leaning close to her ear to whisper: "So who's the lucky guy?"

Robin tried to keep a straight face, but failed horribly after a few moments of looking at Lissa's eager grin. The princess's smile was contagious. "I have not a clue to what you're referring to," Robin mumbled, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Lissa pouted. "Alright, if you won't tell me, I'll guess!" Robin groaned, pulling her hood up and resting her forehead on the table. "I'm going to assume it's not anyone's who already married…"

Robin lifted her head for a moment to shoot her friend a glare. The princess giggled, tapping her finger against her lip.

"Gaius?"

"No."

"Not Freddy!" Lissa gasped in dramatic shock, shoving her ring finger under Robin's nose so she could see her wedding band. The tactician sighed. "No. Of course not."

"I was only kidding about the first two. I already know who it is," Lissa said, making Robin lift her head once more. "Really?" She asked anxiously, biting her lip.

"Libra."

Robin's jaw dropped, causing the princess to laugh victoriously. "You're not so hard to read, Robin." Robin considered that, finally shrugging. Lissa was loyal, even if she did spend a fair amount of time painting with Libra. She was sure she could keep her secret.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed, her grey eyes dropping pitifully to her lap. Lissa was probably not the best person to be asking for romantic advice, but she _was _her closest female friend. And she was married, even if she was married to Frederick. That had to count for something.

"Well, first of all, you should defiantly borrow one of my dresses," Lissa teased, poking her in the arm. They had a running joke about Robin's over sized, old cloak. Lissa hated it, she loved it.

"And then maybe you could just try to spend some more time with him?"

Robin considered this. "Thanks, Lissa," she finally said, grinning at her friend.

Lissa suddenly stood, patting the top of Robin's head as she walked away. "Your beloved is here," she sang, walking over to the entrance of the mess hall. Robin watched in horror as the blonde talked to Libra for a moment, quickly pointing at Robin. Libra nodded and made his way gracefully to her table. Robin noticed with a little thrill that he chose to sit directly next to her rather than across the table.

"Good evening," Libra said in his quiet voice, a bit of his blonde hair falling into his silvery eyes. Robin caught her breath, before quickly collecting her senses.

Her confidence returned to her slowly. She was the tactician of a successful army. Her friend's lives were in her hands on a daily basis; she could handle talking to this gentle man. Even if the mere sight of him made her feel nervous…

"How are you doing?" She asked in what she hoped was a cool tone. "Well," Libra said with a small smile, biting into the apple he'd brought with him. They sat in companionable silence while he ate, Robin tapping her fingers against the table restlessly.

After a few minutes of the drumming, Libra's large hand covered hers, flattening it against the table. She looked up in him in surprise. "Lots of energy today?" He asked softly, squeezing her fingers lightly before releasing his grip.

Robin squared her shoulders and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, remembering Lissa's advice from earlier. "Oh… I guess. I was actually wondering. Would you be interested in… perhaps training with me tomorrow?"

Libra blinked. "Training? Of course." Robin grinned broadly, looking around the hall. Everyone was gone, with the exception of Miriel, who was writing frantically in her journal. "We should probably, you know, be going now-"

Libra nodded in agreement, standing up swiftly and offering her his hand. The tactician struggled to not smile, trying to look indifferent as she stood with his assistance.

He held her hand for a moment before dropping it, walking beside her slowly as they made their way outside. It was nearly pitch black out; late already.

Robin sighed. No matter how nice a day had been, it always had to end. She wondered how many beautiful days she'd lost when she'd lost her memory. She considered that sadly for a moment before turning her eyes to Libra, who was looking ahead. He was certainly good-looking. Many considered him to be womanly, which Robin could understand, but he also had many manly features. He was a good foot taller than her, with broad shoulders and large hands.

His facial features were very sharp and defined, not soft and rounded like a typical woman. He was quite thin, his hips nearly as narrow as hers. But he was a great deal stronger than Robin, she knew from watching him in battle.

He turned to catch her staring, a soft smile on his lips. His eyebrow rose questioningly, and Robin shrugged. "Just admiring… you," she admitted honestly. Libra chuckled, shaking his head. "You flatter me," he muttered, a bit of color rising into his face.

"You're very handsome," she added a bit teasingly, stopping in front of her tent. He paused, looking down at her uncertainly. "So, training tomorrow?" He asked uneasily, his blush deepening at her last comment.

"Yeah. Right after lunch, okay? Don't keep me waiting."

Libra nodded, looking in the direction of his tent and then back at her. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Robin grinned and clenched her fists, wincing when her injured hand tingled. "Well, see you tomorrow," she said brightly, taking a step towards her tent. Libra nodded once more. "Yes, sleep well," he muttered.

She stepped into her tent, flopping down unto her unmade bed. She had always been indecisive, at least since she'd woken up in that field. She agonized over decisions before she finally made them. She considered now that she hadn't decided to like Libra at all. Nothing about it was forced; it felt so natural to love him. She doubted she would change her mind about this, either.


	3. Chapter 3

Libra dodged a dark shot of magic from Robin with difficulty, feeling his body involuntarily tense as the energy passed by him, narrowly missing his earlobe.

Robin's magic was no doubt impressive, her swordsmanship flawless. They'd been sparring for hours now, and Robin had grown more intense as their match went on. Not that Libra was going to complain. He raised his axe as another burst of magic headed towards him, wincing as it connected with the metal. Robin, about ten feet away, grunted in frustration and took a step forward, raising her hand for another attack.

He couldn't keep dodging like this. He was stronger than her, but Robin was faster. Libra considered using his throwing axe as he watched his opponent's eyes narrow dangerously, lining up her next attack.

Too late.

Before he had time to exchange his weapons, Robin's attack had hit him square in the chest. He flew back a good ten feet, landing with a dull thud on the grassy floor of the training area.

"Libra!"

The monk kept his eyes squeezed shut, lying on his back painfully. His entire body would jolt every few moments, completely outside his control.

"Oh, gods, Libra!"

He managed to open his eyes and prop himself up on his elbows as Robin sat next to him, struggling with the straps of his armor. He weakly helped her, becoming confused as she threw the armor to the side and gasping in surprise as she pressed her face against his chest.

She gripped both of his shoulders tightly, her ear pressed directly over his heart. After a few moments she released him, a relieved look on her face. "Sorry," she said quickly, seeing his reaction, "But that was Thoron magic. The electricity can cause your heart to be stop- to become erratic."

He nodded and shut his eyes once more, lying again down on his back. The sun was out today, a perfect temperature. Robin grabbed a strand of his hair and began playing with it, but he thought nothing of it. They had been training together for months now, after that first night she'd asked him. They'd grown quite comfortable with each other.

He finally opened his eyes and sat up, crossing his legs and turning to Robin brightly. "Shall we continue?"

He was surprised to see the white-haired woman's lower lip trembling, her pale eyes watery. "Robin?!" He asked, confused about her mood. Had he said something...?

"Libra… I am so, so sorry," she muttered, her voice cracking. "I'm sure you must be in pain…"

That was true. He felt as if all the joints holding his bones together had been deep-fried and shattered, but he also knew that the magic hadn't done any permanent damage.

"Not at all," he lied smoothly, flinching when she gave him a pouty, disbelieving look. Being a man of the cloth, he certainly didn't lie often and wasn't very good at it. "It doesn't feel… pleasant. But I will survive. We should praise Naga that this is the first accident we've had in all our months of training. Nothing to cry over."

He reached forward and trailed his thumb under her eye, wiping away the tear there. She gave him a weak smile, sniffing and pressing her lips into his palm.

"Thank you, Libra," she sighed.

He nodded, standing and offering her his hand. He removed the rest of his armor, tucking it neatly under his arm while Robin collected her tomes. She waved a goodbye to him as she hurried off, leaving him in the training area alone. He groaned as soon as she was out of sight, flexing his hands painfully. His arms were still twitching randomly with electricity.

Something caught his eye on the ground a few feet away. It was Robin's glove, the one she wore to cover the strange mark upon her hand. Libra had once asked and she had said that she didn't recall at all anything about it; but that it was probably a tattoo of some sort.

He reached down and picked up the glove, adjusting his armor under his arm before heading towards Robin's tent. He knew she always went to the women's bathing pool after training, so he would just drop the glove on her bed. And then maybe go find a healer…

* * *

Robin sighed dreamily and relaxed into the cold water of her golden bathtub, the water stopping just under her chin. The tub had been an extravagant gift for her "Found Day," as Chrom called it. Since she had no memory of her former life, she had no idea when her birthday was or even how old she was. So Chrom demanded they celebrate the day she'd been found unconscious in the field, much to her dismay. He'd even given her an age- twenty.

Lissa and Frederick had delivered the bathtub to her tent, explaining it was a gift from the royal household. Despite arguing for well over an hour, she'd finally accepted the gift for two reasons.

One, she hated the bathing pool. No, she _loathed _it. She always attempted to go when no one was around, but usually there was always at least one other person bathing. And though Lissa tried to convince her "we're all girls," she still found bathing in front of Tharja unsettling.

Second, it was a _nice _bathtub. Robin had to re-discover many things about herself after losing her memory. The fact that she loved a cold bath was one of them. It was a pain to gather enough water to fill the huge tub, but the effort was worth it in the end.

So now, alone in the privacy of her tent, she soaked her tired muscles and relaxed, listening to the far-away commotion of Shepherds going about their day.

Pooling some water into her hands, she splashed it across her face to wash away the sweat from training. She wanted to sink into the water and drown herself as she thought of the attack she'd thrown at Libra so carelessly, at full force. She just got caught up in their spars that she didn't control the power she was extending toward him. He'd lied to her about the amount of pain he was in, but that fact made her happy. Libra wouldn't lie for just anybody.

She was musing over that when someone entered her tent.

She immediately squeaked in surprised, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning forward. Fortunately her back was facing towards Libra as he stared at her in genuine shock for a moment, before turning a bright red and throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Gods, Robin! I didn't-"

"Libra-"

"Know you had a bathtub! And I just came to return-"

"Libra!"

"Your glove!" He kept one hand firmly over his eyes as he reached into his pocket with the other, pulling out her glove. She must have left it at the training grounds.

"It's oka-"

"I pray you'll forgive me, Robin, I didn't-"

"LIBRA!"

He was finally silent as she yelled at him, his face still red as Cordelia's hair. "Look," she said calmly, twisting her neck to look back at him. "I'm going to get out and get dressed, okay? Then we can talk." He nodded and turned around, waiting patiently as she stepped carefully out of the bathtub and began dressing in record time.

"I'm decent," she said after a few minutes, feeling her own face turn red as he removed his hands and turned to look at her slowly, as if she might be lying. He had the most sheepish look on his face, avoiding her gaze uncomfortably.

"I cannot begin to apologize enough."

Robin laughed, smiling at him fondly. His embarrassment was truly endearing. "Libra, I swear it's fine."

He shuffled his feet, walking toward her and dropping the glove into her lap. She had never seen him so graceless and awkward. She grinned to herself devilishly before clearing her throat and asking nonchalantly, "You didn't see… much, did you?"

At this Libra gulped, his face becoming impossibly redder. Robin watched with an amused smile. Not many things fazed Libra's melancholy disposition, and Robin loved flustering him.

"Not m-much," he stuttered, looking down at her guiltily.

Robin laughed and run a hand through her damp hair. "Well, that's good."

He sighed; looking at the bathtub like it had personally offended him. "Gift for your birthday?" he questioned. "Yep. From the 'royal family'," she said a bit grudgingly.

He continued looking about her tent, his expression softening when he saw the painting he'd given to her for her birthday hanging on the cloth wall. It featured Robin herself, flowers in her hair and a brilliant smile on her face. She knew that she was nowhere near as pretty as his art depicted her, but she'd been flattered at his gift nonetheless.

"You hung it up?" He asked softly, returning his eyes to her. She stood from her bed and nodded, taking a step towards him. "Of course," she said, smiling up at him. "Now, let's leave this whole awkward thing behind us and go to dinner."

Libra smiled back at her, walking beside her out of the tent and into the warm afternoon.

Her heart nearly stopped when he took her hand, locking their fingers together.

* * *

Walking in on other people bathing seems to be a theme in Awakening, doesn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Robin cried out with pain as Lissa tightened her corset, the princess's delicate fingers threading the complex strings with ease.

"Oh, stop being such a baby," the blonde murmured, concentrating on her task. Robin pouted but managed to stop squirming.

"I can't breathe," the tactician whined.

"Neither can I," Lissa admitted brightly.

Today was Maribelle and Henry's wedding, and for reasons Robin would never understand Maribelle had asked her to be a bridesmaid. She'd always had a tense relationship with the healer. Cordelia, Olivia, Cherche, Tiki, and Robin herself were all being forced to wear the same exact tight, skin bearing pink dress.

Lissa had managed to sneak away from Maribelle for a few moments in order to get Robin into the complicated dress. While the tactician was thankful for the help, she _did _wish she'd been allowed to wear Lissa's dress rather than her own- apparently the maid of honor got to wear a simple red dress. It looked beautiful on Lissa, and with her blonde haired curled about her shoulders she truly looked like the princess she was.

Robin, on the other hand, knew that she looked like anything but royalty. Lissa had braided her hair in a complicated updo in a matter of seconds, but it was hopeless. Without the protection of her oversized cloak, she felt desperately uncomfortable. This dress made her feel like she'd borrowed one of Nowi's outfits.

Lissa picked up on her mood in an instant, tugging again on the corset strings before beginning to tie the ends into a neat bow. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like a tramp," Robin grumbled, looking down at her bare legs with disgust. Lissa chuckled, finally finishing her task. She began tucking stray hairs into place atop Robin's head, much to the older woman's annoyance.

"You've never been one who cares what others think. And Libra's already seen you naked."

Robin stared at Lissa in horror, crossing her arms over her chest at the memory. "_Lissa," _she hissed through her teeth. Gods, she _knew _she shouldn't have told her about that…

"Sorry, sorry. It was just too perfect. But really, Robin, you have nothing to worry about. You look absolutely stunning."

Robin felt a bit better at her friend's sincere words, nodding towards the tent's opening. "We need to go. I'm sure Maribelle needs you."

Lissa winced and the two women walked out of her tent hurriedly.

* * *

Two hours later, the wedding was finally over and the party had begun. Henry looked very handsome in his suit. With his white hair and similar features, many of the Shepherds wondered if Robin and he were related. Donnel swore they were twins. They had no way of knowing, but Robin liked Henry well enough. She wouldn't mind being related to the dark mage- even if that made her inadvertently related to Maribelle, now, too.

Maribelle looked so happy, beautiful in her wedding gown. She and Henry danced about the room easily, looking as though they'd practiced together for hours together. Knowing Maribelle, they probably had.

Robin sat with the other bridesmaids as couples danced, including a very awkward looking Frederick and Lissa. None of the other girls looked as uncomfortable as she in her dress, with the exception of Tiki. The poor dragon kept tugging on the hem of her dress, trying to pull it down

The others all seemed at ease, though. Robin supposed that Olivia was used to it because of her dance clothes, but she never figured Cherche and Cordelia to be comfortable in anything but battle armor.

Robin' had nearly died of embarrassment as she stood next to altar, flowers in hand, with Libra in the second row watching her with a clearly amused expression. She avoided his gaze throughout the entire ceremony, her face probably as pink as her stupid dress.

At the party Libra kept mostly to himself, talking with Stalh and his wife Panne. Occasionally she would look across the room and catch him looking at her before quickly looking away.

"Robin," Olivia said meekly, leaning towards her, "Libra is coming over here…"

Robin looked up fearfully to see that Olivia was right. "Thanks," she whispered to the dancer gratefully. She played with a loose strand of her hair as Libra approached, the amused grin still on his face.

"I was wondering," he began slowly, "if you would care to dance?"

Robin glared up at him, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Sorry, but I can't really dance…"

"But _I _can."

With that, he grabbed her hand and practically pulled her out onto the dance floor. Robin looked up at him in panic, not knowing what to do at all. He chuckled and put his hand on the small of her back, causing a shiver to go up her spine. He positioned one of her hands on his shoulder and kept the other clasped tightly in his free hand, stepping forward so that her nose was brushing against his chest.

And then they were dancing. It wasn't very difficult; Libra did most of the work while she tried to ignore the stares of the other Shepherds. She felt rather small and short next to him; her head barely passed his shoulder.

He leaned down as the song ended and a new one began, his breath tickling her ear. "I like your dress very much," he said. She gave him a sour expression, refusing to respond to that.

He chuckled at her stubbornness, making her _accidentally _step on his foot. Libra sighed, leaning to whisper into her ear once more. "All jests aside, I do think you look absolutely gorgeous."

Robin looked up at him suspiciously to find him smiling down at her sincerely. She returned the smile slowly, laying her head heavily on his shoulder.

They danced for a while longer before everyone sent Henry and Maribelle off to their now shared tent with a shower of rice; Vaike throwing the stuff directly into Henry's smiling face.

The remaining Shepherds all headed off to their own tents, everyone conversing about the beautiful wedding. Libra and she silently began making their way to her tent; Libra reached out about halfway and taking her cold hand.

Robin had to keep her elation at this off of her face, disappointment flooding her as they reached their destination. She didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't either. They looked at each other for a long moment. Robin curled a strand of her hair around her finger while Libra drew random designs on the back of her hand with his thumb, an artist's habit.

"I should probably leave."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh."

Libra smiled at her, squeezing her hand before releasing it. "Hey, wait," she blurted out, "Uh, my hands been hurting lately. Do you think you could look at it?"

Libra raised an eyebrow but shrugged, gently pulling the bandage off her hand and looking at the faint scar. "Completely healed," he announced, stuffing the bandage in his pocket.

"Oh… must've been my imagination."

"I'm sure," he said in amusement, dropping her hand once more.

Robin sighed, missing his warmth as he made his way to his tent. If anyone was going to make a move, it would have to be her. "Libra?"

He turned, his blonde hair as white as her own in the moonlight. He was so handsome, and she was in love with him. She hadn't really admitted that to herself, but she did now. It was probably the influence of the wedding on her, but she was feeling sentimental at the moment.

"Yes?" he asked, watching her wearily as she approached him. She tried to warn him with her eyes, tilting her head slightly and standing on her tip-toes; she pressed her palms against his chest and simply hovered close to him for a moment, giving him a chance to back away if he wanted to.

He didn't.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his. He didn't respond at first, but after a moment he parted his lips slightly. Robin felt a thrill of victory, it made her bold. She caught his lower lip tenderly between her teeth, feeling him tense up beneath her hands.

They pulled away after a few moments, Robin pressing her face into his chest. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was sure he could hear it. Curious, she looked up to see his reaction. He had pensive look on his face. He noticed her looking at him and wrapped his arms uncertainly about her waist.

"Libra?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," she admitted casually.

"I can tell."

She laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin sniffed pitifully, curled in the center of her bed with a thick quilt pulled up to her chin.

She'd be sick when she'd woken up that morning, not even attempting to get out of the warmth of her bed. She'd simply tucked her knees against her chest and waited for the awful stomach pain she was experiencing to subside.

It didn't take very long for Lissa to come looking for her.

"Robin? Chrom is waiting for you, you need to- GODS, you look awful!"

Her closest friend climbed into bed with her, rubbing her back soothingly. Robin smiled up at her ruefully. "I don't feel the best," she admitted weakly.

Lissa didn't respond. Robin's breathing slowed down and she quickly dropped off to sleep, her round face pinched with pain. The princess carefully climbed out of the bed and went to tell her worried brother why Robin hadn't shown up that morning…

* * *

Libra sat with Stahl at breakfast, looking around the room for Robin. The cavalier seemed to notice his distraction and thoughtfully stayed silent- well, Libra suspected it was more the breakfast muffins keeping him quiet than anything else.

Panne, however, had been on his case constantly that morning. "You don't look well, man-spawn," she said for the third time, pressing her furred hand to Libra's forehead. Despite the callous first impression she gave to many, Libra had always gotten along with Panne and found her to be quite caring and tender-hearted to those she cared for, especially her husband.

"I'm fine, Panne," Libra insisted once more politely. The taguel looked unconvinced as she removed her hand, turning to her husband worriedly as he stuffed a huge bite of muffin into his mouth.

"Nunthins wrong with him, 'Anne, he's just worr'ed 'bout Rbin," Stahl explained with his mouth completely full. Panne turned to Libra for confirmation. The blonde man sighed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a thick golden band, simple but well-made.

Stahl seemed unsurprised, continuing eating eagerly while Panne launched into a million questions.

"Are you sure of this, man-spawn? A mate is a lifelong decision, and you must consider the woman's ability to father your children. And have you even-"

"I'm sure," Libra interrupted her firmly, pocketing the ring. "It's just the matter of… how…"

Stahl cleared his throat, leaning past his wife to look at his friend. "Keep it simple," he advised confidently. "It's no secret that Robin adores you."

Panne nodded in agreement, running her fingers through Stahl's hair in an effort to get it to lie flat. "You should go to her. The taguel do not procrastinate."

Libra stood from the table and walked away from his friends, looking back at them for a moment. Panne was still trying to tame Stahl's messy hair, until he leaned forward and pecked her lightly on the lips. The taguel blushed, allowing her husband to take her hand as he continued shoving food into his mouth gracelessly with the other.

Libra smiled to himself. If Robin accepted, he prayed his marriage could be like theirs.

* * *

Robin groaned quietly aloud in pain, rolling over onto her back and pressing her hand lightly to her stomach. She handled pain well; it was part of her everyday life. But this was an internal attack, nothing that could be healed with a staff.

She felt like her stomach was bruised from within, the pain sharp and pulsating. Lissa had left sometime when she'd fell asleep, leaving her alone to face the pain. She considered getting up to get a book to distract herself, but she really didn't feel like getting out of bed. She was _so _cold.

She looked up in a dream-like state to see Libra sitting on the bed next to her, looking extremely worried. She knew from experience how quietly he could move, he must've come in recently. She hadn't seen herself, but she knew what she looked like: deathly pale, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her hair pulled up messily. Not attractive, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Hi," she said happily, despite her pain.

Libra put his hand against her forehead, making a troubled sound in his throat when he felt how hot her fever was. She reached up and pressed his hand against her cheek. It was cool against her flushed face, causing her to shiver.

"How you're feeling?" Libra asked, his quiet voice anxious.

"Not so good," Robin answered unnecessarily. "But I'm happy you're here."

He smiled. "Lissa told me you weren't feeling well, but I told her I had something that might make you feel better…"

He took her hand and reached into her pocket, sliding something onto her finger before lifting her hand up to her eyes.

On her ring finger was a golden band, thick and beautiful. She looked at him uncertainly, fluttering her thin fingers against his hand to see the ring sparkle. "Are we...gonna get married?"

Libra laughed softly. "That depends on if you say yes."

"Yes."

He smiled at her, leaning down slowly. She thought for a moment he might kiss her, but instead he just brushed his lips against her nose. She relaxed, scooting over to curl against him, sucking up his warmth greedily.

"If we're married, we can have kids, right?" She asked dreamily, drifting off to sleep again.

Libra seemed flustered. "Uh… I suppose so," he answered slowly.

"What do you think of the name Morgan?"

* * *

The end, hoped you enjoyed! I'm planning on doing another story soon with male Robin as the main role this time, and I believe I have a pretty good idea for the plot-line. Any suggestions or thoughts would be greatly appreciated, PM me. :)


End file.
